The present invention relates to pressure flush tanks and in particular to an improved valve assembly for such tanks.
A primary purpose of the invention is a pressure flush tank as described which includes a valve and a piston which are hydraulically connected so that piston movement results from a hydraulic response to movement of the valve.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a valve assembly which, upon actuation of the valve, allows water contained within the valve assembly to flow through the valve and the piston to a discharge port and results in movement of the piston out of sealing engagement with the discharge port.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a valve assembly with a flexible tube.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a valve assembly with a flexible tube which is carried between the valve and the piston and which moves in response to movement of the piston.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a valve assembly with inner and outer coaxial fluid passageways which permit the storage and outflow of water contained within the valve assembly.